Stare
by GayClarisseLaRue
Summary: Thalia decides that these aren't good thoughts to have while eating dinner with friends, including your brother, who happens to be the best friend of the girl you want to sit on your face. Can you blame her though? The praetor of Camp Jupiter was one of the hottest girls Thalia's ever seen. Not to mention that if she made a move, she'd probably end up pinned against a wall. Theyna


**Friday**

It's pretty hard to be as blatant as Thalia Grace. Well, most of the time. This is not one of those times, and she doesn't feel quite so comfortable with everyone knowing that she's trying _really_ hard to not stare at the girl sitting across from her.

She's seen her before, of course, how could she forget that moment with the hot girl straddling her with a knife held to her throat? She was, and still is, ashamed to admit to herself that the situation had gotten her way too turned on for a moment where the girl could've easily killed her.

But _damn,_ all she could think about were her _legs_ in that _skirt,_ and what it'd be like to be between them.

Thalia feels her cheeks burning, and decides that these aren't good thoughts to have while eating dinner with friends, including your brother, who happens to be the best friend of the girl you want to sit on your face. Can you blame her though? The praetor of Camp Jupiter was one of the _hottest_ girls Thalia's ever seen. Not to mention that if she made a move, she'd probably end up pinned against a wall being threatened. That thought only made Thalia more hot and bothered, her hands sparking with excitement.

"What do you think, Thals?" Jason's voice comes from next to her. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has no fucking clue what he's asking about.

"Hm?" She asks quickly, hoping her voice didn't sound raspy or suspicious. There were eight pairs of eyes on her, including the stern dark ones that she had been trying so hard not to make contact with. Luckily, Jason replies before she could start staring again.

"About staying here for the weekend. Percy and Annabeth are. You don't have any plans with the hunt, right?"

Thalia's gaze drifts back to Reyna. Could she handle a whole weekend around her without electrocuting someone? Probably not, but before she could think more, the spot between her legs made the decision, ignoring all common sense.

"Sure. I've got no plans."

This is gonna be a long weekend.

 **Saturday**

Fate is _definitely_ trying to fuck up her life. That or she had done something to piss off the love goddess, either way, she's screwed.

Of course, instead of finding Thalia somewhere private to stay for the dreaded weekend, that beautiful bitch had offered to let her and Annabeth stay in her villa. Sure, she could always share the blow up mattress with Annabeth, but she didn't trust Annabeth to not kick her all night, which she had a tendency to do. The only other option is the couch, which Thalia found out wasn't that bad.

The only problem is that Reyna has to walk past her in the morning on the way to the kitchen. The daughter of Zeus didn't think of that as a problem at first, and she didn't have any problems until that Saturday morning. She was used to waking early, as a huntress that's part of her normal routine. What's not usually part of waking up for her is a hot girl walking past her in only her underwear.

No, she's not joking.

She can only stare at her as she walks to the kitchen, her long, dark hair hanging down her back and over her shoulders, her hips swaying, the pink panties and bra looking slightly out of place on the usually stern, professional looking girl. Thalia can't help but hold her breath, her eyes drifting up her legs slowly, taking in her appearance.

Reyna's head whips back quickly, her hair flipping behind her. Their eyes meet as Reyna raises her eyebrows. "Good morning. Breakfast?" She asks, her voice a little raspy, which Thalia only found more attractive, trying to keep her eyes from wandering down as she nods.

After Reyna walks into the kitchen, Thalia assumes the conversation is over, but Reyna's voice comes up again.

"Is Annabeth still asleep?" She asks Thalia, starting to make breakfast. "Yeah." She replies, letting herself stare and hoping that Reyna didn't notice. Of course, she does.

Thalia got out of the villa as soon as she can, after breakfast, leaving Annabeth and Reyna alone. She wanders around, getting lost a few times, since Jason hadn't kept his promise about showing her around. Eventually, she ends up finding Jason and Percy discussing future plans.

"Thals!" Jason exclaims with a smile. "You sleep good?"

"I slept fine, thanks. Do we have plans today? You're gonna show me around right?"

Jason exchanges a look with Percy. "Actually, I was thinking that Reyna could show you around? I think you two would get along pretty well."

Thalia's eyes widen. "What…? I mean… it's not a problem, it's just… yeah, okay." She eventually agrees, making Jason smile. "Good! I'm sure you two are gonna become good friends. Well, wanna come watch Percy and I spar?"

I smile, nodding. "Kick his ass, little bro."

 **Sunday**

Thalia manages to stay away from Reyna for as long as she can, leaving her villa as soon as she wakes up and staying out. As much as she _really_ doesn't want to admit it, she's developed quite the crush on the praetor in such the short time she's known her. Not only does she want to pin her down and make out with her, but she wants to spend all day with her, getting to know her, listening to her laugh... Oh, how her fellow huntresses would tease her about this if they ever found out. Thalia Grace didn't get _crushes._ Sure, she was attracted to Reyna, but who _wouldn't_ be?

And she was going to have to sit through lunch with her, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth.

She stares down at the ground as she walks towards the restaurant that she's expected to meet them. Apparently, walking and sulking isn't that great of an idea, especially if you don't want to take the risk of running into your crush and pushing her into a wall.

Thalia tries to steady herself, her hands wrapped around the girl's arms. Her bright eyes look up to meet dark ones. It stays like this for what feels like minutes before Thalia lets go, her face red. "Sorry." She mutters, Reyna's eyes not breaking away from hers. Thalia averts her gaze, feeling Reyna's sharp stare drilling into her head.

"It's fine." She answers, making Thalia look up again. This was one of the first times she's heard her talk in a normal voice, not groggy from sleep or hoarse from fear. It was a sincere tone, not flat like yesterday. She can practically hear the corners of her mouth twitching up.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Thalia asks, not wanting to seem rude. Reyna shakes her head and Thalia reaches for the door. "We should probably go find them."

Reyna walks in, glancing back at Thalia as they walk through the door, seeing the three demigods they were having lunch with.

After greetings and a little bit of small talk, followed by the food coming, Thalia raises her head, pushing her hair out of her face. She notices the same brown eyes that she had been trying to avoid for the last few days. Reyna raises her eyebrows, making Thalia smile a little before both of them turn to look at Jason as he starts to talk about his success at sparring with Percy.

Thalia slides her back onto her shoulder, walking towards the exit of the Roman camp. She was told to wait for Jason, Percy, and Annabeth before leaving, since she was going to stop at Camp Half-Blood before going back to make sure the hunt hadn't fallen apart while she was gone. She almost makes it to the exit before hearing her name behind her.

She quickly turns around to see the daughter of Bellona with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a camp shirt, with nothing formal on, since it was late evening and she was probably going to be getting ready for bed soon. Reyna catches up with Thalia, standing in front of her.

"Hey." Thalia says, raising an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say bye. I already talked to Jason and the others." Reyna explains. "Don't hesitate to show up anytime you want."

Thalia nod, staring at her for a few moments before she clears her throat.

"I have a question, thought." Reyna says, and I can tell that that's the real reason she came to talk to me. "What's it… like being a huntress?"

The daughter of Zeus tilts her head. "It's cool, fun. Why?"

"Can you… did you swear off girls, too?"

Thalia's eyes widen. "You mean like, having a relationship with girls? No, it's only boys. A couple of the huntresses are dating actually." She explains, then decides to clarify a little more. "I like girls."

Reyna nods, a small smile appearing on her face. "That Iris Message thing… I don't really know how it works, it kind of confuses me… do you think you could call me on it sometime? I might be able to understand it better."

"You know, I could come help you figure it out now, I can always stay another day and head back tomorrow."

The roman's hand rests on her shoulder. "Really?"

Thalia nods, looking her in the eye before leaning in and kissing her deeply. They stay like that, Reyna's hand running through her choppy hair, Thalia's hands on Reyna's hip.

They pull away, Thalia staring at her. "I'm sure I can find something to do while I'm here."

Reyna rolls her eyes, tugging the huntress behind her as she walks to her villa.


End file.
